


A Templar's Savage Secret

by Eravalefantasy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: DA Bad Smut, F/M, Over the Top, Parody, Shameless Smut, Smut, intentionally bad writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 22:04:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7987810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eravalefantasy/pseuds/Eravalefantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elspeth Prunella Augusta Trevelyan pines for her Commander. Little does she know, he battles with desires of his own - a prisoner of his own needs. Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford hides a secret desire that only his true love can discover.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Templar's Savage Secret

**Author's Note:**

> An entry for the DA Bad Smut Bonanza on tumblr. This is intentionally written with every horrible cliche and bad judgement possible in writing, although I may have missed a few. This is submitted in the spirit of fun and any similarities to written works was not intentional.

The night was moist despite the swirling snow and harshly blowing wind. The humidity was low outside the tent, but inside, sweat pooled from Cullen's heaving chest following a steamy trail down to his navel. He gripped his steaming rod and pumped his sweaty flesh as he muttered loudly in a soft voice.

“Argh!” He grunted, “use that light swing arm – ahh, yes, like that.” Cullen pulled faster. “Oh yes, minimum friction about the fulcrum, do it, do it.” He felt his sack tighten and picked up speed ramming his hardness into both hands, lifting himself on his tippy-toes. “The mass of the counterweight is far greater,” he felt his wad building, “than the mass,” his hot love burst out over his hands, “of the projectile. Ungf. So good. Calibrations complete.”

He felt really good. Leaning back, his eyes closed letting out a contented groan.  Cullen fell asleep but not before he sighed contentedly, his heart thinking about her. The Herald. Elspeth Prunella Augusta Trevelyan.

“Ellie, how I wish that you were mine.” He sighed expectantly before rolling over to let the sweet arms of blessed sleep envelop him in its serene embrace.

The night passed. Elspeth wandered the paths of Haven trying to catch her morning glimpse of Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford, leader of the Inquisition’s forces. She had been shy and unknowing in the ways of love, but her first sight of Cullen a few days earlier had awakened a deep desire that bloomed like the full flower loved by the sun, drenched by the rain and penetrated lovingly by the honeybee.

Ellie hid behind the row of tents watching Cullen step out into the early morning sun. He lifted his face to feel its warmth, eyes closed, mouth opened slightly drinking deeply of the morning air.  The sun glinted off his perfectly styled golden hair; the tease of curls made her fingers itch to run through his gilded locks. She closed her eyes, picturing his enchanting smile and mesmerizing honey brown eyes. She frowned as her thoughts reminded her of his indifference towards her. Cullen still wouldn’t talk with her except for their War Council meetings and yet thoughts of him consumed her each time she met with her advisors.

Each time she tried to speak with him, he’d glare and rub his neck ending the conversation before it ever began. She sighed pensively on her walk to the Chantry building; wondering how she could ever slake her growing thirst for her Commander.

The War Council droned on for quite some time, but Elspeth hung on Cullen’s every word, every breath and every movement as he spoke. Cullen talked at length about some topic or another, but Elspeth couldn’t focus, “ . . .I don’t think I need to point out how hard. . .” Elspeth watched his lips as he spoke, wondering how they might feel upon her earlobe, his hot breath on her neck leaving a trail of warm, wet kisses to her lips. She shivered as her lustful gaze drank in every inch of his armor clad chest, longing to run her fingers on his bare skin; she groaned before she could stop herself quickly coughing to cover up her outburst.

Elspeth looked around to be sure no one noticed her frenzied response to her silent yearnings. Cassandra, Leliana and Josephine carried on in a light argument. Her hand flew to her chest sighing in relief, until she looked at Cullen. His ears burned, and he rubbed his neck so quickly she feared it might ignite. The fire beneath his skin matched his blazing eyes boring through her with such intensity, Elspeth feared he knew her thoughts and could smell her desire. The two stared at one another until she had no choice but to escape the room.

Her eyes remained prisoner to his even after Cassandra broke apart their meeting leaving Cullen and Elspeth in the room alone. Her embarrassment complete, Elspeth had to apologize. “Commander . . .I . . .” She took a deep breath and pleaded silently to him, _take me, Cullen – use me_. Instead, her strained voice mumbled a hasty apology, and she ran from the room, unable to hear him calling after her.

Hot stinging tears flowed from her eyes. He hated her. She knew it. Elspeth had never wanted a man near her; she believed herself stronger without a man by her side. Everything she knew  - everything she thought she knew changed when she met Cullen.

She wanted him, pined for him and didn’t care they’d only met days ago – she’d fallen hopelessly, madly and deeply in love with the handsomely dashing  Commander Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath.  
_______________

A snowstorm brewed bitterly in Haven, sending harsh biting winds against the door of the small house where Elspeth rested. Storms made her nervous. If only someone could keep her safe and warm, she might sleep.  She prayed to the Maker for deliverance from her loneliness. As if the Maker himself listened to her pleas,  a soft knock rapped on her door. “My lady?” She knew his voice from the first whisper of sound.

 _Cullen. The Maker is playing with me_ , she thought. _Why would Cullen come here?_

She opened the door to find Cullen, his face a mask of concern. He wore a white tunic, cut to his navel, fabric billowing in the cold bitter winds. “Aren’t you cold, Cullen?” She asked tentatively, taking in the open tunic his bare chest heaving from the cold winds. His golden curls, disheveled from the swirling winds, danced around his face.

“Herald . . . my lady. The cold -  I can’t feel anything.” He said wistfully, hanging his head in shame. “I . . .I must speak with you about my behavior and it cannot wait. I fear I have offended you. ”

Elspeth stepped aside allowing him to enter the room. “Cullen, it's my fault, I-I-I lost myself and it won’t happen again. Please, the fault is mine.” She shivered under his appraising eyes.

He stepped closer to her and lifted her chin towards him. “Hush. It’s all right. Forgive me, my lady. Give me a moment to drink of your lips and I shall disappear into the night and die a happy man.”

She gasped in surprise, quivering in anticipation of his lips colliding with hers.

Taking her hand in his, he kissed her palm tenderly, with all the love in his heart he could give. “You are . . .exquisite.” Cullen pulled her hand around his waist bringing them even closer. “Forgive me,” he said again, “I must do as my heart tells me,” moving his head closer to hers. He inhaled deeply and covered her mouth with his.

She whimpered as Cullen’s tongue found hers, probing, stroking, _claiming_ her – branding her as his alone. As they moved apart, she stared into his eyes confused. “I thought you hated me.”

Cullen kissed her forehead and allowed his lips to linger. “Never. I loved you when I first saw you, my lady. I’ve tried to stay away but I can’t deny the secret desire I hold for you. You’re the Herald of Andraste and I know I should stop. These feelings I have - stirrings deep within me – I don’t want to deny them any longer. Do you know what you do to me, my lady – my Ellie?”

She sighed when Cullen spoke her name unable to answer him.

He twisted away from her afraid she might still reject him.  “You must think me mad, it has been but five days since we met,” Cullen said hastily facing her again, to search her face. “Could you give yourself only to me, Ellie? Could you love me as I love you?”

She flung herself into his arms, burying herself in his chest. “Oh yes, I love you, Cullen.” Elspeth rubbed her hands across his bare chest. “Cullen, I must confess -  I’m not, I mean. . .I’ve never-“

He pulled her closer, holding her to him reassuringly, “Hush my love. When you’re ready and not a moment before.”

Elspeth’s heart drummed faster and faster, her breathing trying to keep pace as she ripped her blouse open with a single tear down the center. “Cullen take me now, before I regain my senses and wake from this dream. My love, make love to me.”

Cullen’s heart leapt at her plea and a new fire awakened in his loins. “As my lady commands,” his honeyed voice dripping with desire vibrated through her body. “May I?” Cullen stroked the back of her neck, thumbing the tight knot of her hair. “I want to see all of you, Ellie.”

“Yes, oh Maker, yes please,” she breathed trying unsuccessfully to settle her thundering heart.

A swift motion brought her long red hair cascading down her shoulders in waves of luscious curls. Cullen groaned in appreciation. In the flickering firelight, her fiery red locks reminded him of a flower he once spied alone near the shores of Lake Calenhad. Beautiful red petals standing against all odds as Elspeth now stood before him. Her eyes luminesced, a vivacious emerald green; rare as the gemstones and vibrant as the rolling hills of the Hinterlands in late spring. Her lips, tender as summer fruit and more enticing than the rarest vintage, seeing her thus kindled his secret desires, giving him strength to continue.

His eyes blazed anew with lust locking to hers drawing her closer and greedily devouring her lips again. Deft and swift he removed the shreds of her blouse to reveal flushed skin to his aching fingers. “So beautiful,” he murmured, placing light kisses from her chin to her throat. “Do you trust me, Ellie?”

She nodded as he led her to the bed. Cullen sat on the edge, guiding her close slowly removing her breast band. Her bosom bounded free, his eyes fixed on her generous bounty.

She cried out when his eager mouth closed around her hardened nipple. Threading her hands through his hair she held on through each intoxicating lick, nibble and suckle. She groaned when he broke away. “Patience, love.” A seductive chuckle traveled through to her sex, begging for his touch.

Scooping her in his arms, he shifted around placing her on the bed. Her breath came faster in short gasps anticipating his next move. Fingers hooked on the waistband of her pants and nimble fingers left scorching trails of heat along her flesh until she lay naked before him. He felt his member swell to the full, ready for her.

Her eyes widened as Cullen unlaced his trousers revealing his hardened shaft. He grinned as she licked her lips watching him spring free and climb towards her. Leaning back onto the pillows she closed her eyes and waited.

A kiss just below her navel pulled her attention to Cullen’s position. “Look at me, Ellie,” he said, before trailing his hot tongue to her waiting folds.

Elspeth panted as he lapped up her flowing juices. “Cullen, please, I want you inside me.”

“Soon,” he growled returning his attention to his goal; the beloved bud, that prized pearl, her glorified gem he had longed to taste beckoned to him. He felt himself twitch and focused intently on her, He had to last until she was ready. His tongue dove in once again and found its mark, sending sweet tremors through her.

She called out to him once again, begging for him to enter her; Cullen reluctantly released his lips and rose until their hips met.

Elspeth felt his hardness jerk against her skin, moaning in delight. Covering her lips with fevered kisses, she felt his love muscle part her slick creases as he entered her. He groaned as his first slick movements within her fulfilled all his fantasies he’d held of her. He’d dreamed of this, filling her completely and tantalizing her mind, body and soul for eternity. “My Ellie, look at me,” he whispered.

Meeting his eyes, they held each other as he tenderly and lovingly ground his hips into hers again and again. The slick sounds of love filling their ears, he murmured to her picking up speed as the two panted as one, “I love you, Ellie.”

Her moans and love whimpers grew with each stroke as she fell deeper into him locked into his carnal gaze. She couldn’t deny it, the orgasm building, swelling within her, clamoring for release, she lifted her hips to meet each stroke. “Cullen, I think I’m going to – “ He felt her stiffen, holding her breath as she exploded into paradise, screaming his name on her lips. 

The feel of her muscles tightening and closing around his pleasure rod was more than he could bear. “That’s it, Ellie. Maker, don’t stop. Oh Ellie, I love you so much. Come for me, love.” Going balls deep into her velvet trench, Cullen could maintain control no longer; he pistoned feverishly to meet her bliss with such ferocity he roared in ecstasy emptying himself inside her again and again until the bed legs splintered sending them crashing into the floor and each other. He collapsed onto the bed next to her. Sweat drenched limbs draped around one another. Cullen held her face with one hand and caressed her cheek with his thumb. “Ellie, are you all right?”

She smiled, sighed and nodded her response. “And you, Cullen? My love, are you all right?”

“My lady, my Herald and my love, I am the happiest man in all of Thedas.”


End file.
